Alvin vs Brittany
by MJ dancer
Summary: An Alvin and the chipmunks parody of Adam vs Eve for epic rap battles of history


Alvin and Brittany are in the den of the Seville residence watching a video of Skillex vs Mozart on the epic rap battles of history website on Alvin's I-phone. They've been betting on which character has the most votes, except for when they agreed on the same thing. When the rap's finished, Alvin and Brittany made their decisions on who won. Brittany chose Skillex and Alvin chose Mozart. Alvin signed in with Facebook. He didn't have to sign into his Facebook account for it's already been logged in on his I-phone.

"So you're doing the voting?" Brittany asked Alvin.

"Well it's my I-phone Brittany." Alvin argued to Brittany.

Alvin touched the still photo of the Nice Peter version of Mozart to vote for the winner and the results revealed that Mozart has more votes than Skillex. When Brittany saw it, she got frustrated.

"OH FUCKING HELL!" Brittany swore.

She got off the couch, walked round to the other side of the coffee table and kicked it on one of it's legs while banging her fists on the top of the coffee table in frustration. Alvin got cross at Brittany. He got off the couch, quickly came to Brittany and shoved her away from the coffee table. Brittany got startled as she almost fall over, but she got back her balance and looked at Alvin who just shoved him.

"Don't do that just because you lost the bet Brittany. You wreck your shoes and the coffee table and if Dave sees any damage on it, I'll be in deep shit. Besides, it's only a rap." Alvin told Brittany.

"Oh so you think you can rap better than me Alvin, then bring it." Brittany said to Alvin, getting him to but heads with her.

"Alright then." Alvin said.

Alvin logged off the epic rap battles of history website, logged onto YouTube, typed in epic rap battles of history instrumental, the website loaded a list of suggestions, Alvin chose the one for Adam vs eve by touching it and puts his I-phone on the coffee table. After a few seconds, the music starts playing from the moment the video started. Alvin and Brittany waited eight seconds before Brittany started the rap.

**Brittany Miller:**** This battles gonna end like every argument does.**

**With you kissing my ass and begging me for a rub.**

**I made a map mother fucker and I'm reading it too.**

**Giving me some physic directions on how to fuck with you.**

**I know that you like to think you're so awesome.**

**But you smell like sweaty socks, that's gruesome.**

**I get bored at home while you and your brothers Simon and Theodore.**

**Play rock and roll at your fantasy concepts.**

**You're as sharp as the claws.**

**That grow on my paws.**

**So go ahead and take a shot.**

**I'm sure that you miss.**

**Like the School, our night outs, the house chores.**

**If you stop your fuckin schemes, I wouldn't have to get pissed.**

**Alvin Seville: My music career was fine till you have to come along and wreck it.**

**Could you please just shut your face for ten seconds.**

**You cry about everything, but can't decide what you want.**

**I'm hungry, I'm fat, I'm cold, I'm hot.**

**You call on compress, but they call you a mess.**

**Take you two hours to come, three more to get dressed.**

**You got a lotion for this, you got a cream for that, got perfume that smells like get the fuck off my back.**

**When things are good, they great and it's like I'm dreaming.**

**Until your pussy starts bleeding then you turn into a demon.**

**It ain't mating season Brittany, don't try to play me like a douche.**

**You want a bite of Theodore's muffin's well you can shallow the truth.**

**Brittany Miller:**** Don't even bring up shallow.**

**The first boy chipmunk band trio ain't touch to follow.**

**One pump chump and you hump like a weasel.**

**Ditch the sweatshirt, get yourself some pants and a real shirt.**

**You want alone time, have it, in fact.**

**Blow your own dick and trim your own feet claws.**

**Meeting you is the best I did so far.**

**Now I see how much of a dick you are.**

**Alvin Seville:**** I wasn't listening, are you still flapping those lips.**

**I've been thinking I let you move into my neighborhood for this. **

**Well Britt I just don't know what your problem is. **

**All I know is you're acting like a immature, rat faced bitch.**

Brittany gasped has she moved her head back a little as Alvin stares at her. Alvin sees Brittany shut her mouth as she moves her head back forward slowly. Her eye lids and lips were starting to quiver. Alvin realized that he had hurt Brittany which Alvin wouldn't forgive himself for, so he decided to drop it.

"I'm sorry." Alvin apologized to Brittany.

"Sigh... I'm sorry too." Brittany said back, still feeling hurt from what Alvin called him.

Alvin smiles at Brittany and took one step to her when he saw that she still has that look of hurt on her face. So he thought of something comforting to say to Brittany. Something that would make her get over it.

"Look Brittany, I didn't mean what called you okay. I was just upset cause I was afraid that I'll get in trouble if somethings broken here in this house. And you know how I've been seen as if there's some one to blame." Alvin said to Brittany.

Brittany looks at Alvin and smirks at him.

"It's alright Alvin. You're right about that song though, it is only a rap. But you know Alvin, you should really stop those schemes cause some of them are so risky." Brittany said to Alvin.

"Ah, nobody's perfect Brittany. Now I better see if the coffee table has any damage." Alvin said to Brittany.

Alvin turned to the coffee table and crouched down in fount of it to examines it for any damages. Has Alvin checks the coffee table, Brittany walks to a wall, firmly presses her right paw on it for balance, lifts up her right foot, grabs it with her left paw and looks around it so she can examines it. She found some big dents on her shoe and became disappointed. Meanwhile Alvin stood up after checking the leg for damage and bot finding any. Alvin examined the top of the coffee table and saw that it doesn't have any. Alvin sighed relief.

"Found any damage on the coffee table?" Brittany asked Alvin.

Alvin turned to Brittany.

"Nope, the coffee table's okay." Alvin answered Brittany.

"Well look what happened to my shoe because of that stupid coffee table." Brittany complained as she lifted up her right foot to show Alvin the damage to it as she points to it with her left pointer finger.

"Whoa come on Brittany, we've just gone over this shit." Alvin told Brittany as he lifted both his paws up in defense.

Brittany puts her foot down as she puts her left paw back to her side. She looks at Alvin.

"Oh sorry." Brittany said to Alvin.

"It's okay Brittany, I think next time we do internet together we should just watch a music video or something." Alvin said to Brittany.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea." Brittany agreed.

Brittany walked up to Alvin, touched him on his right shoulder and leaned forward to him.

"I'll see you later Alvin." Brittany said to Alvin.

Brittany kissed Alvin on his right cheek, unleavened herself, lets go of Alvin's right shoulder and walks into the hallway to the fount door.

"Where you're going?" Alvin asked Brittany, following Brittany into the hallway as she opens the fount door to get out.

Brittany looks back at Alvin.

"I'm going home to change my shoes and throw these one's out. Then I'm going shoe shopping to buy a new pair. See you later Alvin." Brittany answered Alvin.

"Bye Brittany." Alvin said to Brittany.

Brittany went out of the house and shuts the door behind her. Alvin then went back into the den, grabbed his I-phone from the coffee table, logged off YouTube and puts it in the right pocket as he shook his head, not having any idea why he left it on like that.


End file.
